


Una noche en Erebor

by Kara_Snape



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Tattoos, They all live
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin y Ori finalmente terminan con su cortejo con una gran ceremonia de unión. Las tradiciones enanas dictan que estas ceremonias deben ser realizadas acompañadas por cuatro testigos.<br/>Bilbo está feliz y honrado de haber sido elegido por Ori como uno de los testigos. Lamentablemente no sabía que las bodas enanas tenían dos ceremonias; una pública y otra privada. Y en ambas debía estar él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche en Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que más adelante lo traduzca al ingles. Me hubiera hecho ilusión acompañar el fic con otro de mis fantarts pero ahora tengo poco tiempo de dibujar ya que estoy trabajando en un proyecto con otras personas.  
> Más adelante quizás si lo ilustre. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. 
> 
> Mi tumblr: http://karasnapeprince.tumblr.com/  
> Mi arte: http://karasnape.tk

— Podeis besaros.

Tras esas simples palabras todo el gran salón estalló en vítores. En lo alto del palco estaba Thorin precediendo la ceremonia con voz grave y autoritaria propia del gran rey que se había convertido.

Dwalin se inclinó levemente hacia su nuevo marido que cogió aire con fuerza, tragando saliva, pero en los labios de Ori solo se veía una feliz y nerviosa sonrisa que hacía juego con sus ojos marrones llorosos por la emoción. El rostro del guerrero estaba serio pero, al igual que Ori, sus ojos centelleaban con amor y felicidad y, quien supiera ver bien, sería capaz de ver una pequeña sonrisa tras su barba.

— Ha dicho que podemos besarnos— le susurró una vez sus narices se tocaron juguetonamente. Ori expulsó todo el aire que contenía y su sonrisa se amplió llegándose a convertir en una traviesa risotada. Se alisó su toga de ceremonias de color canela y luego la cogió con fuerza entre sus dedos, se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto y rápido beso. Apenas duró medio segundo pero toda la sala se volvió histérica entre gritos y silbidos. Dwalin se reincorporó sin decir palabra pero su sonrisa era más brillante que nunca ¿alguien había visto a Dwalin sonreír de esa manera alguna vez?

— Ahora que la feliz pareja ya está unida frente a los testigos, el resto del reino y los ojos de Mahal doy por empezado la fiesta de la ceremonia— gritó Thorin para hacerse oír entre la multitud esta vez los gritos fueron incluso más atronadores. Estos enanos y sus escandalosas fiestas…

Bilbo, que estaba sentado en uno de los dos bancos a los costados, no pudo evitar escuchar un bufido molesto por parte de Nori, que estaba a su lado, cuando Thorin comentó lo  de  “la feliz pareja”. Se le escapó una pequeña risa que intentó disimular viendo a su amante hablando con dicha pareja. Ori parecía a punto de explotar de felicidad y Dwalin lucía orgulloso aferrando a su marido por la cintura con un brazo mientras hablaba con su rey.

Nadie sabía cuando exactamente empezaron su cortejo, Ori y Dwalin habían permanecido mucho tiempo juntos durante el viaje pero nadie lo había sospechado jamás. Es cierto que a veces se los encontraban juntos hablando entre murmullos, o comiendo uno junto al otro e incluso alguna que otra vez su alforja se juntaban  a la hora de dormir. Pero lo que nadie se podría haber imaginado es encontrarse a Dwalin una semana después de la recuperación de Erebor en la puerta de la casa de los tres hermanos pidiendo la mano del pequeño Ori. ¡Ni si quiera Thorin había tenido tiempo de pedírselo a Bilbo! El rey había estado demasiado ocupado con todas preparaciones del reino que no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos aunque se reunían todas las noches para hablar antes de seguir caminos separados cada uno a su habitación.  Y pensar que ese fiero guardia tatuado no había podido esperar ni un segundo más para poder estar unido para siempre a ese pequeño enano con el que tan pocas cosas compartían.

Que Nori y Dori hubieran dado su bendición tardó nada más y nada menos que dos meses, dos interminables meses donde Dwalin tuvo que ir todos los días a suplicar hasta que finalmente le dejaron entrar en casa y pasar tiempo con Ori bajo las atentas miradas de los hermanos que estudiaban su comportamiento. No se sabe mucho sobre qué les motivó a este cambio de opinión pero los vecinos hablan de una fuerte discusión donde jurarían que la voz del pequeño Ori subió tres veces lo normal. Obviamente eso se descartó como teoría, seguían sin haber pistas de ese extraño misterio.

La boda se realizó tres semanas después. Tres agotadoras semanas donde los futuros novios tenían que elegir la comida, los presentes (obviamente contando con toda la compañía), las ropas y los testigos.

Una mañana Ori atrapó a Bilbo en la biblioteca. Se veía agitado y nervioso y un fuerte rubor le cubría el rostro. Con un pequeño tartamudeo y entre susurros le pidió a Bilbo si podía ser uno de los testigos. El hobbit se sintió muy orgulloso y abrazó a su amigo enano con fuerza dándole las gracias por haber pensado en él. Una vez Ori se marchó a la carrera chocándose con varios enanos con los que se topaba, Bilbo se dio cuenta que no sabía que es lo que se esperaba exactamente de él así que fue a hablar con Balin para que le hablara sobre la tradición enana. Después de todo quizás le serviría a él también en algún futuro no muy lejano.

Así que el viejo Balin le contó que las ceremonias enanas eran algo muy sagrado y esperado. Eran tan pocos los matrimonios enanos que cada vez que se celebraba uno era por todo lo alto. La ceremonia constaba de una parte pública y otra más privada. En la pública se reunía todo el reino en el gran salón del trono dorado de Erebor y era el mismo rey el que hacía los oficios. Después era la fiesta con los familiares e invitados elegidos por los novios. Esta era una parte más familiar. Al ser un momento tan especial debía ser atestiguada por cuatro testigos elegidos por la pareja y estos se sentarían en dos bancos a cada lado del trono donde se oficiaba la ceremonia. Eran los encargados de presenciar que dicha unión había sido totalmente realizada.

Bilbo se sintió muy orgulloso por ello porque Ori había pensado en él. No sólo de forma amistosa sino como de familia. Nadie se había opuesto a que el hobbit fuera uno de los testigos y eso era algo que le emocionaba ya que significaba que todos le veían como uno más, enano o no.

Bajó del banco cuando todos se fueron retirando y Thorin le miró tendiéndole una mano para que la cogieran y así partir hacia el comedor junto con el resto de los testigos. Dwalin y Ori habían cogido como tales a Nori, Balin, Bilbo y el mismísimo Thorin. El guerrero no había podido pensar en otro testigo mejor que su mejor amigo y rey Thorin Escudo de Roble.

El gran comedor estaba a rebosar de vida. Dos grandes mesas se extendían a lo largo repletas de carnes humeantes, patatas fritas, vino, pasteles de carne y pasteles de fruta. Bilbo se llevó una mano a los ojos con cansancio a ver a su compañía reunida en torno a Bombur mientras que él se comía a mordiscos un cochino tan grande como la horonda barriga de Bifur a la par que uno contaba los segundos que tardaba y el resto le coreaba con un animado “¡Traga! ¡Traga!” Ni si quiera tuvieron en respeto de calmarse cuando vieron aparecer al rey. Ni este hizo nada por evitarlo. Estaban todos tan contentos que nadie iba a decir absolutamente nada por cambiar este estado de ánimo.

El único que no compartia la alegría era Dori que estaba sentado justo en frente de Dwalin que seguía con la mano alrededor de su sonrojado marido mientras acompañaba a su grupo de amigos en los cánticos de ánimo con una jarra levantada y tirando todo el líquido sobre la mesa. Ori quería desaparecer allí mismo y Dori parecía querer intentar matar al marido de su hermano con la mente por la mueca que tenía en su rostro. Bilbo y Thorin se sentaron junto a la compañía justo cuando la cuenta terminó y todos lo celebraron levantando las jarras, chocándolas y bebiéndolas de forma similar a como Bilbo lo recordaba haber visto en Bolsón Cerrrado. Sin embargo se percató de que Dwalin no había tomado ni una sola gota y que se había vuelto hacia su marido y le zarandeaba suavemente con el brazo que le rodeaba, susurrándole algo al oído y golpeándole la sien con la nariz. Ori pareció relajarse y le respondió en voz baja acompañando ese gesto frotando la cabeza contra su hombro de forma cariñosa. La sonrisa de su hermano pareció relajar a Dori y por primera vez dejó de mirarle para atender al resto de la fiesta.

Bilbo agarró la jarra que había frente a él y se la llevó a los labios sin embargo en vez de toparse con la fría y húmeda madera sus labios rozaron la tibia y áspera piel de los dedos de Thorin. Este le miraba con una ceja alzada.

— Debes evitar beber hasta el final de la ceremonia— susurró como si tratara de explicarle algo fundamental. Bilbo frunció el ceño ¿final de la ceremonia? Si ya estaban en la fiesta final ¿qué ceremonia venía después de esto? Abrió la boca pero antes de poder soltar ninguna sílaba otro escándalo estalló y Thorin volvió su atención al grupo buscando el porqué de tanto lio. Finalmente Bilbo se encogió de hombros y tomó un muslo de pollo que acompañó con unas pocas patatas. Si había algo después tarde o temprano se enteraría, no había porqué estropear el momento con más charlas aburridas.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco los enanos fueron marchándose. Todos menos la compañía que parecían no poder cansarse nunca. Ni Thorin ni él habían probado una gota de vino o cerveza. Ori estaba cada minuto más y más callado y nervioso miraba a su hermano Dori, a la compañía y bajaba la mirada evitando a Dwalin. Cada vez que un enano abandonaba la sala parecía hacerse más pequeño en su asiento aun dentro del abrazo de su marido. El guerrero sin embargo estaba más y más tenso a medida que la fiesta iba acabándose. La compañía llegó a un punto en el cual ya sólo el alcohol les mantenía despiertos y juerguistas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, y después de varias horas fe fiestas, festín, tarta, música, baile y borracheras varias, la sala estaba ya prácticamente vacía. Sólo con pequeños grupos aislados que vivían la fiesta en grupos reducidos; algunos charlaban en silencio de lo que parecían ser asuntos de suma importancia y otros se habían quedado dormidos en la mesa encima de algún plato de comida y babeando alcohol.

Sólo unos pocos se dieron cuenta de cómo Dwalin le susurraba algo a Ori y este asentía levemente haciéndose aún más pequeño y ocultando su cara roja al público incapaz de soltar la tela de su túnica canela. Si no fuera por los guantes de ganchillo color pálido uno podría haberse dado cuenta de lo blanco que tenía sus nudillos.

Tras esa pequeña charla entre susurros Dwalin se levantó. Esto ganó la atención de toda la compañía y del resto de los pequeños grupos que cesaron su charla para observar al novio.

— Ha llegado la hora de terminar la ceremonia. Me gustaría despedirme de todos vosotros, daros las gracias y pedirle a los testigos que nos acompañen— dijo con voz potente, ronca y clara. El sonido rebotó por toda la habitación haciendo un profundo eco en toda la silenciosa sala. La compañía estalló en un murmullo donde se podían oír desde mensajes de buena suerte a todo tipo de frases de doble sentido que Fili y Kili, borrachos como estaban, no dejaban de comentar “en voz baja” y cuya conversación se detuvo al ver la terrorífica cara de su tío.

Bilbo frunció el ceño al ver como Dori había doblado el cuchillo que sostenía entre sus dedos con aparente facilidad y su cara estaba tan blanca que apenas se distinguía de su pelo. No obstante Bilbo se puso de pie junto al resto de los testigos. Ori fue el último en levantarse. Si su hermano estaba pálido él parecía a punto de vomitar. Incluso se tambaleó de tal modo al ponerse en pie que tuvo que apoyarse en Dwalin. El guerrero le susurró al oído pero él negó y le dio un apretón en la mano dispuesto a seguir. Al pasar junto a su hermano Nori este le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda y Ori respondió con una tensa sonrisa antes de ponerse al ritmo del resto.

Todos abandonaron el comedor y caminaron por los corredores oscuros de Erebor. Bilbo no sabía a dónde iban y realmente tenía ganas de averiguarlo pero estaban todos tan callados que prefirió imitarles y esperar a que todo siguiera su curso. La cosa comenzó a volverse incómoda cuando distinguió la que él recordaba como la casa de Dwalin. Este abrió la puerta y les invitó a entrar para luego acompañarles dentro. Llegaron a una pequeña sala llena de armas y tapices en las paredes. Estaba bien iluminada por antorchas lo que dejaba muy a la vista los enormes paneles de tela con imágenes fantásticas y heroicas que decoraba todas las paredes.

La pareja volvió a hablar entre murmullos unos segundos antes de volverse hacia ellos.

— Por favor, tomad asiento — dijo Ori con voz temblorosa señalando el mobiliario a de su alrededor—. Voy a preparar el té.

¿Té a estas horas? Se preguntaba Bilbo. No era una crítica, claro que no, los hobbits comían muchas veces al día y eso no tenía nada raro pero un té a estas horas le parecía algo singular. Tradición enana sería. Todos tomaron asiento cómodamente. Dwalin se soltó de Ori cuando este le aseguró que podía sólo y se marchó por el pasillo con paso decidido. Ori, sin embargo, fue temblorosamente hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. Balin y Nori hablaban cómodamente sobre algo pero Bilbo era incapaz de escuchar más allá que su propia sangre circulando con fuerza en sus oídos ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

Ori volvió minutos después con una bandeja con una cubertería de porcelana fina. Al parecer Dwalin y él ya habían hecho la mudanza antes de la ceremonia. El nervioso enano repartió las copas y alzó la tetera para servirles. Estaba tan alterado que la tetera temblaba de forma peligrosa entre sus regordetes dedos. Bilbo hizo el ademán de ayudarle pero de nuevo Thorin le detuvo con una mano sobre su brazo impidiéndole que se levantara. El hobbit le miró como si fuera a intervenir con algún comentario sobre la ayuda que necesitaba Ori pero la forma en la que el rey le miraba le hizo dudar ¿Porqué le miraba como si no comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No era obvio? El pobre Ori necesitaba ayuda. Pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, ni si quiera por la forma tan torpe en la que servía el té.

Lo tomaron en relativo silencio. Nori, Balin y Thorin parecían evitar al joven novio y hablaban distraídamente entre susurros. Tras servir, Ori se había sentado en una silla que había pegada a la pared y se había quedado allí cabizbajo jugando con el dobladillo de su ropa.

—Ori— el aludido dio un brinco en su propio asiento y levantó la cabeza con un fuerte “¡¿Sí?!” Su hermano Nori le observaba e hizo un ademán hacia el pasillo por donde Dwalin había desaparecido—. Ve a ver si tu marido ha terminado.

Ori enrojeció al escuchar a su hermano llamar a Dwalin de tal forma. Era lo más normal, estaban casados, pero eso era una declaración de la aceptación de su familia a Dwalin. El enano asintió nerviosamente y se levantó para desapareciera por el pasillo a paso rápido. Balin soltó un pequeño comentario a lo que Nori respondió con algo cariñoso hacia el pequeño.

Segundos pasaron hasta que una sombra bloqueó el espacio del pasillo y todos se volvieron para ver a Dwalin asomado, mirándoles.

— Acabemos cuanto antes— soltó el fiero enano con voz escueta. Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia él. Balin al pasar le dio una suave palmada en el brazo que Dwalin agradeció con el mismo gesto. Nori se plantó delante de él y se puso a hablar en susurros. Thorin pasó de largo y Bilbo le acompañó. Por fin se aclararía todo esto.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, sólo una habitación al final tenía la puerta abierta por donde emanaba una pequeña cantidad de luz. Todos marcharon hacia allá decididamente. Entraron a lo que parecía que era la habitación de Dwalin. Estaba tan decorada con paneles como el salón pero no tenía armas colgadas. Sin embargo podía verse el hueco claro en la pared, la sombra, de que antes había habido alguna. Quizás Dwalin las cambiara de sitio por comodidad de su nuevo marido. En el centro de la sala había una cama enorme y robusta forrada en pieles de animales y con un gran cabecero de madera finamente tallado con escenas heroicas de guerreros enanos. A cada lado había una mesilla de noche con lo que aparentemente eran pequeños cuchillos. Desde luego que Dwalin no iba a dormir en una habitación totalmente desprotegido. Al otro lado de la cama estaba una gran cómoda donde seguramente Ori ya habría llevado casi toda su ropa y, frente al lecho, había un juego de dos sillones y un sofá. Bilbo entró siguiendo a Thorin y notando un cosquilleo en los pies por culpa de la gran alfombra que terminaba de decorar la sala. No obstante la cosa que más llamaba la atención de todo ello era Ori descalzo y totalmente pegado a la pared del cuarto, lo más lejos que podía de la cama e intentando casi fundirse con el muro. Lucía nervioso y tenía sus dedos sobre sus rojos labios. Símbolo de que Dwalin los había besado antes de marchar. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al cuarto.

Thorin tomó asiento en el sofá y le señalo a Bilbo el hueco de al lado. Balin aceptó con una leve inclinación de cabeza sentarse en el sillón. Por décima vez en la noche Bilbo volvió a fruncir el ceño. Balin estaba siempre interesado en ocuparse de las necesidades de su rey y hubiera pedido que fuera él el que usara el sillón pero esta vez sólo tomó asiento en silencio, parecía distraído. Una vez sentados, Bilbo se volvió hacia Thorin.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Thorin alzó una ceja pero respondió igualmente.

— Es la ceremonia privada de unión.

— ¿Ceremonia priv… de uni…? ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

— Nosotros nada, sólo mirar que se haya completado la unión— dijo Nori al llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles y tomar asiento al lado de Thorin. Dwalin le había seguido y ahora estaba rodeando a Ori por su cintura mientras el pequeño enano le susurraba nerviosamente.

— ¿Mirar? ¿El qué? — Bilbo tragó. Poco a poco esto tenía cada vez más sentido.

— La unión, por supuesto — esta vez fue Balin en que asentía satisfecho.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — se escuchó la potente voz del guerrero.

— No— respondieron los otros tres enanos.

— ¡Sí!— gritó Bilbo. Se puso de pie viéndose rodeado por la mirada de todos los presentes—. Quiero decir, no hay nada en contra de vuestro matrimonio, en eso no hay problemas pero… bueno, yo no sabía que los testigos tenían que estar delante en la noche de bodas. Los hobbits no hacen eso.

Ori ahogó un  grito, se puso rojo y se escondió en el pecho de su marido. Dwalin le devolvió una mirada de “muchas gracias, mediano” bastante sarcástico.

— ¿Balin no te explicó de que iba la ceremonia? — preguntó Thorin.

— Sí, sí lo hizo pero sólo me contó que los testigos debían de estar presentes en la celebración pública y privada hasta finalizar el enlace ¿cómo iba a saber que era esto? No es… correcto…

— Pero esta es la celebración privada — dijo Balin suavemente, como si hablara con un niño.

— ¿Pero cómo iba yo a saberlo? Pensaba que la celebración privada era la fiesta que había después de la ceremonia.

— Esa es simplemente una fiesta que hay para bendecir a la pareja con un matrimonio sano y darles una gran comida antes de la noche de su completa unión. Es sólo para comer, hacer tiempo y recibir los regalos — dijo Nori encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y todos lo hacéis?— todos asintieron al unisonó Bilbo parecía a punto de desmayarse. Incluso Ori, escondido en el pecho de Dwalin— ¿Eso significa que tú y yo también tendremos que hacerlo delante de un grupo de enanos? — le preguntó a Thorin. Si aun estuvieran bebiendo el té seguramente lo hubieran escupido en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Le has pedido ya matrimonio?— preguntó Balin bastante feliz— ¡Eso es fantástico!

— Felicidades, señor Bolsón— se escuchó la suave voz de Ori ahogada por su abrazo. Sus orejas estaban de un peligroso color burdeos.

— ¡No! Aun no se lo he pedido, es sólo un…

— ¡Basta!— gritó Nori. Dwalin parecía estar también harto por la posición tensa en la que se veía pero de una forma u otra no había intervenido. Quizás esta amena charla calmara un poco los nervios de su joven novio—. Esta es la noche de Ori. Solucionemos ya esto para que podamos irnos de una vez a nuestras casas.

— Bilbo ¿qué vas a hacer entonces? — dijo Thorin a su lado.

— ¿Podría buscar otro testigo? — por fin Ori salió de su escondite y los miraba a todos con nerviosismo. Él conocía muy bien las normas enanas y sabía que el mismo testigo de la ceremonia pública tenía que ser el de la ceremonia privada.

— Hay normas, uno no puede hacer lo que quiera con nuestras tradiciones. Si no estamos todos o si falta un testigo la unión podría ser fácilmente anulada— contó Balin sin dejar de mirar a Bilbo. Ori dio un jadeo ante eso y se aferró con más fuerza a su marido. Biblo sintió un nudo en el estómago. No sabía que tendría que ver a su joven amigo en su noche de bodas, los hobbits eran muy privados en cuanto a su relación y no hacían tales cosas en público… Su decisión podía afectar a su forma de ser visto en las relaciones enanas e incluso al matrimonio de Ori. Estalló una pequeña charla en khuzdul entre todos mientras él pensaba. Ori era su amigo, sólo tenía que estar presente, nadie le había dicho que tendría que estar totalmente atento a lo que hacían. Se lo había pedido a él, algo tan intimo como esto y ahora él era el cabezota que le estaba estropeándolo todo por un simple error de culturas. No, él no iba a fallar a su amigo.

— Esta bien, dejad de cuchichear— gruñó. Miró a Ori y asintió antes de tomar asiento. En silencio todos los testigos le imitaron y un mutismo absoluto reinó en la sala. El joven enano casi parecía dispuesto a soltar un “por favor, continuad” pero lo único que escapó de su boca fue un quejido ahogado cuando Dwalin descendió sobre su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso húmedo sobre su yugular. Ori se agarró a sus anchos hombros para no caerse, evitando soltar nada demasiado comprometedor pero apenas tenía éxito.

Bilbo se removió incómodo en su asiento con unas increíbles ganas de evitar la escena. Pronto sintió como su mano era rodeada por una mucho más grande y robusta y se volvió para encontrarse con Thorin mirando sus dedos entrelazados con la cabeza apoyada en la otra mano y recostado contra el respaldo, distraído. Bilbo fue a abrir la boca pero Thorin se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio e hizo un ademán señalando al resto de los testigos.

Balin seguía en su sillón con las manos unidas en su regazo y jugaba con sus propios pulgares con la mirada gacha casi parecía escucharle tararear cómodamente, como si estuvieran en una cena normal. Seguramente el viejo enano ya habría sido testigo en otra ceremonia. Nori se había tumbado en su sillón y miraba hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. Parecía tranquilo hasta que uno se daba cuenta de la daga que descansaba medio desenvainada sobre su pecho. No tenían por qué estar atentos, ese era el mensaje que Thorin le decía. Él podría distraerse cómo fuera mientras permaneciera en silencio por respeto a la pareja. Apretó el agarre sobre sus dedos entrelazados y no apartó la mirada de ellos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco o recordar cosas de su añorada Comarca.

 

Dwalin dejó de besar el cuello de Ori y le enmarcó el rostro con sus fuertes manos para ayudarle a ponerse de puntillas y así poder llegar mejor a sus labios. Ori jadeó dentro de su boca incapaz de mantenerse durante más tiempo en pie por culpa de sus temblorosas rodillas. Dwalin lo notó y pronto le agarró en brazos y lo sentó en el mullido lecho de pieles. Le contempló desde lo alto dejando su sombra recaer sobre el joven. Ori era perfecto en todos los sentidos, daba igual lo que dijeran los otros enanos. Era joven, era dulce pero valiente, tan valiente que se atrevió a acompañarles en la lucha contra un dragón nada más y nada menos. Un viaje casi mortal por toda la tierra media sin las comodidades de un hogar y jamás había abierto la boca para quejarse. Su pequeño enano, tan valioso como la más hermosa de las armas. Fino y mortal, delicado por fuera y un luchador por dentro… y lo más importante; le amaba, le había dicho que sí a su cortejo, había luchado contra sus hermanos por poder pasar la vida juntos, con este viejo guerrero cascarrabias ¿acaso podría haber un enano más perfecto que este? Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo del enano cubierto con su túnica de ceremonia apenas había sido capaz de contenerse y devorarle allí mismo en frente del reino. Su Ori, su pequeño escriba.

Una de sus fuertes y tatuadas manos descendió por su cabeza, rozando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, acariciando su cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la túnica. Con una maestría producida por el uso de las armas y el trabajo del metal sólo hizo falta un chasquido de sus dedos para que este cediera y poder continuar con el siguiente. Soltó el aire que retenía cuando se dio cuenta que debajo del traje no llevaba ninguna otra camisa y su piel sonrosada se dejaba ver recubierta por una fina capa de pelo color canela dorada. Dwalin recorrió con un dedo su pecho de arriba abajo siguiendo la apertura de la ropa. Ori, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban los testigos con algo de reticencia. Al notarlo, el guerrero le agarró de un hombro y lo empujó con algo de brusquedad sobre las pieles del lecho. Ori soltó un grito ahogado al verse totalmente tumbado sobre la cama. Su marido no tardó en seguirle poniéndose justo encima de él aguantando su propio peso sobre sus brazos.

—No los mires, aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo— susurró con voz segura. Los ojos de Ori se humedecieron por los nervios pero tragó con fuerza y asintió con decisión.

— Dwalin… —no hizo falta nada más. El guerrero descendió sobre su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente todo el mundo sería capaz de ver que Ori le pertenecía, le pertenecerá y le ha pertenecido siempre. Con manos expertas y decididas recorrió todo su cuerpo intentando no rozar todavía ningún sitio impropio para así evitar cualquier reacción negativa. Cuando Ori estuviera seguro le daría una señal. Sólo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para contenerse.

Se tumbó a un lado con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y la otra sobre su pecho medio descubierto. Tanteó con cuidado la zona desnuda acariciando el suave bello dorado sin dejar de observar esos enormes ojos marrones que no sabían si devolverle la mirada o cerrarse por los nervios y la vergüenza. Ori tenía en mente que no era un enano físicamente atractivo, Dwalin lo sabía y haría que esta noche eso cambiara. Su marido jamás tendría que volver a temer el aparecer desnudo delante de él porque iba a demostrarle cuanto le amaba, cuanto le deseaba e iba a marcar toda porción de piel visible e invisible con besos, dentelladas, chupetones y lametones. No quedaría resquicio sin su marca, sin su posesión. Terminó de desabrochar los botones y siguió recorriendo la piel hasta que se topó con el cinturón con la enorme hebilla de mithril –cortesía de Nori- y esperó a que asintiera antes de deshacerla con un par de movimientos precisos. Deslizó ambos lados de la túnica hasta dejarle con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones de seda totalmente expuesto. Le acarició de nuevo con el mayor cariño.

Entonces se incorporó y se sentó en la cama de rodillas, Ori no tardó en imitarle y se puso entre sus piernas, sentado de igual manera. Dwalin se había preocupado de dejar a Ori de espaldas al público, sabía que eso sería lo mejor para el inocente enano. Se inclinó y le besó acariciando sus hombros con tranquilidad. Cogió la tela de su túnica y la deslizó lentamente por sus hombros sin dejar de saborear sus pequeños y acaramelados labios. Ocurrió algo que le llenó de orgullo cuando finalmente se deshizo de la parte superior de su túnica y eso fue sentir sus manos sobre su pecho deshaciendo también los botones y ataduras de su túnica. Él llevaba un traje más sencillo de tela más austera y colores fríos como azules y marrones apagados, dudaba que a él le quedara tan bien unos ropajes como los que su marido llevaba. No, para llevarlos debías ser tan hermoso y puro como Ori y Dwalin ya había vivido demasiado. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento mientras Ori seguía desnudándole con nerviosismo poco a poco. Él no se lo merecía, no se merecía a alguien tan puro como el escribano… y allí estaban. Ya era demasiado tarde, había sido egoísta y no había pensado en el futuro del joven enano… lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba con tal locura… que estúpido, egoísta y cerdo podía llegar a ser. Normal que sus hermanos no lo hubieran querido cerca de él… pero el pequeño enano había luchado con uñas y dientes, había mostrado un valor que nadie hubiera creído que tenía y finalmente se había ganado su lugar en el lecho y en el corazón del guerrero.

Ori pareció notar su malestar porque cortó el beso y lo observó con una muda pregunta grabada en su rostro. Dwalin negó levemente. Con algo de esfuerzo llegó al primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó una botella de cristal finamente tallado y lo dejó sobre la cama. Ori no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en dicha botella. Sabía lo que era, lo había leído antes de su boda para prepararse para esta noche, aún así estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera sabía donde lo había conseguido. El cristal estaba recortado de forma que parecía un diamante gigantesco con un tapón de madera y metal plateado, no había etiqueta ni evidencia ninguna de que fuera lo que él creía pero en tal situación nada le negaría tal evidencia. Tragó saliva cuando Dwalin se volvió hacia él y le acarició el rostro.

— Túmbate y déjame hacer…

— Dw…

— Shhh— posó el índice en sus labios y luego los acarició con el pulgar—. Relájate, sólo déjame hacer.

Se inclinó sobre su pecho y le dio un rápido chupetón a uno de sus pezones. Ori se estremeció soltando un pequeño suspiro de placer. Esto le alentó a continuar lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo mientras que sus manos le recorrían todo el aterciopelado torso. Sólo se contentó cuando sendos pezones terminaron de un fuerte color rojo, hinchados y sensibles. Dwalin descendió dando suaves bocados y haciéndole cosquillas cuando mordía sus costados hasta al fin llegar a la tela sedosa de sus pantalones. Cogió con cuidado el cordón que los anudaba y clavó su mirada en el rostro de Ori mientras deshacía el nudo de un leve tirón. Cuando sus dedos agarraron el dobladillo a punto de bajarlos Ori cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños a sus lados. Su respiración cambió y estaba visiblemente tenso. Dwalin apartó las manos como si quemaran y reptó hasta estar frente a frente con Ori. Tragaba exageradamente, como si no tuviera saliva,  y era obvio que estaba temblando. Dwalin le acarició la mejilla apartando un mechón de su pelo y se relajó de repente abriendo sus ojos. Entonces le besó calmadamente, suavemente, disfrutando de cada segundo en el que sus labios estaban unidos. Por el rabillo del ojo Dwalin pudo ver como Nori se acomodaba de nuevo en su sitio como si hubiera estado a punto de intervenir. Estos hermanos…

Sin dejar de besarle le recorrió con la mano todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a un evidente bulto en sus pantalones de seda. Ori gimoteó y se volvió más agresivo en el beso, mordiendo su lengua, jugando con ella, saboreando la boca de su marido mientras él acariciaba por encima de su pantalón. Al ver su reacción Dwalin optó por un segundo movimiento a lo desesperado y pronto deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa y rodeó su hinchada erección. Ori se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, el beso se intensificó y sus caderas se balancearon viciosamente contra el contracto. Tras unos segundos más Dwalin se apartó del beso y le sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta? —Ori le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la timidez y el placer— ¿Puedo seguir? — preguntó soltando su excitación y agarrando la tela de sus pantalones en una muda explicación. Ori se volvió a tensar e inconscientemente sus ojos viajaron hacia donde se suponía que estaban el resto de los testigos. Fue un movimiento rápido pero Dwalin lo percibió. Frunció el ceño molesto por no poder disfrutar de su marido decentemente en la noche de bodas por culpa del público que hacía sentir a Ori tan intimidado. Se incorporó de repente y se deslizó fuera de la cama de manera brusca. Ori abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y se acomodó sobre sus codos para poder ver a donde había ido su marido, preparado para pedir perdón por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho mal e incluso suplicar porque volviera a la cama, que no se rindiera, que se portaría bien…

Dwalin había llamado la atención del resto de los testigos. Balin por primera vez había alzado los ojos, el nerviosismo se había incrementado en Bilbo, Thorin solo quería saber qué había causado tal acción por parte de su amigo y Nori les miraba de reojo atentamente y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preparado para cualquier cosa.

No obstante el enano guerrero les ignoró y con decisión fue desnudándose con movimientos bruscos mientras Ori bebía con avidez de toda porción de piel tatuada y cicatrizada que se mostraba frente a él. Dwalin se detuvo tras quitarse la parte de arriba de su túnica y dejó que su marido contemplara su cuerpo, el cuerpo del enano que había elegido para compartir su vida y su lecho. Su piel no tenía por donde comparársele, él era duro, fuerte, con una tonalidad marrón y tan curtido como el cuero. Había tatuajes dispersados por todo su pecho ya desdibujados y blanqueados por el tiempo. Las cicatrices formaban un cuadro perfecto que casi hacían juego con los tapices de escenas bélicas. Cada una tenía su historia, desde los pequeños surcos rosas de simples arañones a las enromes marcas de colores pálidos y vivos que eran señales de otras heridas más peligrosas. Cuando Dwalin se quedó satisfecho tiró con fuerza de los cordones de su pantalón y se los bajó junto con su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnudo frente a todos los presentes y, lo más importante, frente a Ori.

Ori tuvo que contener un jadeo. Sus cicatrices ya habían sido algo que merecía la pena contemplar. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una selva de bello oscuro que descendía por todo su torso hasta enmarcar su enorme masculinidad. Dwalin era grande. Ori tragó. Era demasiado grande, ni si quiera estaba excitado y ya era más grande que Ori. Un destello le llamó la atención y casi se desmaya al ver un pesado piercing colgando por la punta de su miembro. Su labio tembló por las ganas que tenía de mordérselo al ver que los tatuajes también recorrían todo lo largo de su arma con líneas y runas en Khuzdul. Volvió a tragar con fuerza, sonoramente. Lo que tenía ante él era un viejo enano cascarrabias desnudo, fuerte, brutal, peligroso y, muy pronto, excitado. No sabía si esconderse debajo de la cama por el miedo o suplicarle entre gritos que le reclamara de una vez. Era caliente, era la cosa más ardiente que había visto en su vida. Dwalin era puro éxtasis, puro fuego… quería arder, quemarse con esas brasas, quería retorcerse bajo él.

Dwalin fue hacia él de forma que Ori tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara. Casi podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

— Voy a desnudarte— le advirtió sonaba hasta amenazante pero entonces su voz se suavizó—. Pero si hago algo y quieres parar dímelo— le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y un mechón de su flequillo con la punta de sus dedos— no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Ori asintió tragando saliva. Antes de que pudiera quejarse Dwalin agarró la tela de sus pantalones y se los sacó de un rápido y violento tirón. Durante unos escasos segundo Ori se quedó totalmente quieto, su cabeza era incapaz de analizar la situación, se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Sin embargo antes de que Dwalin bajara la mirada para contemplar el cuerpo de su marido este enrojeció y dio un pequeño grito cubriéndose con sus regordetas manos. Evitó su mirada y volvió su rostro lejos de los testigos, ocultándose, como si quisiera encogerse sobre sí mismo hasta desaparecer. El enano guerrero soltó un gruñido gutural y se subió a la cama de nuevo arrastrando a Ori hasta que él quedó en el centro del lecho y Ori frente a él extendido cual largo era. Ante el repentino movimiento el joven escriba abrió los ojos e hizo el ademán de hablar e incorporarse pero Dwalin fue más rápido y con un agresivo movimiento de sus enormes manos apartó las de Ori dejándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba a escasos centímetros, su joven marido se estremeció cuando respiró justo encima de su erección.

Dwalin por fin pudo disfrutar del deleite de ver a su marido totalmente desnudo ante él. Ori tenía la piel lechosa por la cantidad de capas de lana y cuero que le cubrían del sol, era sonrosado con una fina capa de bello cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y que se espesaba con rizos canelas alrededor de su erección. Esta era esbelta y delgada, pequeña para los estandartes enanos pero se alzaba vigorosa entre su nido de rizos con la punta purpúrea y goteante. Cada ola de aliento cálido que chocaba contra ella la tensaba y Ori se estremecía gimoteando silenciosamente.

— Dwa…— comenzó Ori, removiéndose para poder soltar las manos del agarre de su marido. Sin embargo el nombre murió en sus ojos cuando le vio descender hacia su premio—…. No… ¡No!

El grito llenó toda la sala. Dwalin soltó sus manos cuando Ori dio un fuerte tirón para taparse la boca con vergüenza, impidiendo dejar salir más sonidos vergonzosos. El pecho del enano guerrero se infló de puro orgullo al ver a su marido reducido a una masa sollozante. Lo único que había hecho había sido lamer la punta de su erección y ya podía notar su cuerpo tenso para evitar el incidente orgasmo. Con sumo cuidado para impedir cualquier respuesta involuntaria Dwalin introdujo el purpúreo glande en su boca y lo sorbió saboreando las gotas saladas que salían y disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados de su marido intentando acallarlos con sus propias manos mientras no dejaba de retorcerse.

Dwalin lamió de arriba abajo y hundió los dedos en la punta extendiendo el pre-semen y su saliva por toda la pequeña erección. Ori comprimió un gemido entre sus manos cuando su amante tragó toda su masculinidad hasta la base y lamía sus testículos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pero de repente Ori se tensó y empujó la cabeza pelada de su marido jadeando su nombre.

— Para… para… yo no… ¡Para! — Dwalin dio un último lametón a la punta y apretó la base con los dedos para impedirle llegar al climax. Ori sollozó por el gesto brusco y por la falta de liberación, sus piernas temblaban violentamente por el placer. Tras unos segundos de contención el guerrero le soltó y cogió el bote de cristal que había preparado antes. Ori observó cada movimiento con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración descompasada, lucía terriblemente nervioso.

 

Bilbo alzó la mirada al escuchar los gemidos de Ori y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Dwalin en tal situación entre sus piernas. Se topó con que le costaba apartar la mirada pero no era el único ya que se había dado cuenta que Nori había estado bastante pendiente de su hermano, totalmente alerta por si tenía que actuar. Thorin también había mirado de vez en cuando por simple aburrimiento más que por curiosidad.

El hobbit se removió incómodo al ver como Dwalin cogía la botella, Ori también parecía muy asustado. El enorme enano guerrero quitó el tapón de un mordisco y lo volcó sobre sus dedos. Ori estaba a punto de desmayarse, Nori dispuesto a intervenir, Thorin los miraba astutamente pero Balin estaba tranquilo y sin alzar la mirada. Dwalin cerró de nuevo el bote y lo dejó sobre la cama extendiendo el aceite entre sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre su marido sin decir palabra. Ori temblaba y sus ojos se habían humedecido pero su erección no menguaba, estaba tan asustado como necesitado, quería esto pero le aterrorizaba a la vez. Decidió cerrar los ojos con las piernas totalmente extendidas. Preparado pero sin atreverse a mirar.

Sin embargo en vez de sentir la picazón de su entrada producto de los dedos de su marido sintió otra vez su húmeda y amplia boca sobre él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Dwalin otra vez con la cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna.  Una mano a un lado, acariciándole las caderas y la otra justo detrás suya.

Bilbo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Dwalin no estaba preparando a Ori, se estaba preparando a sí mismo. Miró al resto de los testigos, Balin había vuelto a lo suyo pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Thorin había alzado levemente las cejas, complacido y Nori parecía tan contento que Bilbo juraría que lo había escuchado tararear.  Thorin le miró de reojo y le sonrió acariciándole los nudillos, restándole importancia a la situación.

 

Cuando Ori se percató también de lo que estaba haciendo su marido sus ojos se enturbiaron y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Dwalin jadeando medio por el placer y medio por el amor que estaba recibiendo.

— Dwalin… — sollozó luchando como podía por impedir su preparación. Él había leído sobre eso y según los estandartes él debía ser el sumiso no Dwalin. Esto no podía ser así. Dwalin debía tomarle. Volvió a decir su nombre entre lamentos aumentando la fuerza de su presión. Entonces Dwalin abandonó su erección y lamió su ingle antes de arremeter fuertemente sobre la carne blanda y blanquecina de su muslo interno. Eso calló sus quejas, estas quedaron ahogadas por gemidos de dolor y placer por los mordiscos que le propagaba. Era una mezcla que le impedía venirse y evitar que su excitación bajara. Sus manos se retorcían  y agarraban las sábanas. Suplicaba en idiomas que no sabía ni si quiera si los había estudiado o si le entendían, no podía soportarlo, tanto gozo, tanto placer, tanto calor.

Dwalin mordía y succionaba a lo largo de toda su ingle. Combinaba sus atenciones sobre su pequeña erección con la de los bocados para que la agonía continuara, para que tardara en venirse, para que así cuando entrara en él tardara más. Quería que disfrutara de su primera vez. Sin apartar sus atenciones se introdujo con cuidado un segundo dedo y gruñó por lo bajo. Esto era jodidamente incómodo. Ori era pequeño y fino, no necesitaría mucha preparación pero era mejor prevenir que curar y se notaba que él disfrutaba de su boca sobre su miembro. Él había hecho esto antes, por supuesto, él ya tenía unos años y había disfrutado del buen sexo con enanos y enanas. No por amor, nunca creyó que encontraría a su uno, sólo lo hizo por experimentar. Así que se valía un poco del recuerdo de antaño y el instinto para hacer que su enano se retorciera entre sus caricias.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más se incorporó para ver su obra. La entrepierna y los muslos internos estaban llenos de marcas de dientes y chupetones que iban cogiendo fuertes tonos rojos y morados que iban a juego con los que ya decoraban su cuello. Obviamente Dwalin quería marcar totalmente su cuerpo. Ori era suyo, iba a ser suyo y él iba a ser de Ori. Todo el mundo lo sabría. Bajó la cabeza para succionarle por última vez, preocupándose de humedecerle, de lubricarle.  Una vez preparado se arrodilló y se echó a un lado para estirarle las piernas y así poder subirse a horcajadas encima de él. Ori recuperó el sentido cuando sintió el leve peso sobre sus caderas. Se sobresaltó tomando aire y empujó a Dwalin con ímpetu, intentando bajarle, impedirle que estuviera en tal posición. Pero era como empujar un muro de contención, su fuerza no le daba ni para hacerle tambalearse.

 —No, para… Baja… por favor no…— Dwalin le agarró las manos preocupado, quería que se detuviera, que se explicara. Ori temblaba como una hoja pero dejó de luchar cuando sus muñecas se vieron inmovilizadas.

— ¿Qué…? — pero la voz de Ori le interrumpió.

— Yo… yo he leído sobre esto… debo ser yo el… no tú… yo no puedo dejar que tú… que usted… — Dwalin frunció el ceño ante el formalismo, estaban casados y aun así Ori le trataba como a un extraño—… por favor…

Su voz se rompió.

 

Bilbo miró a Thorin, este contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, Balin tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos y Nori se había reincorporado tensamente.

 

Dwalin soltó sus muñecas y enmarcó su rostro con las manos. Observó esos ojos castaños llorosos y ese labio tembloroso. Le acarició las mejillas y se agachó a besarle. Ori aceptó gustoso el beso y pronto los dos acabaron tumbados en la cama de lado, uno enfrente del otro. Dwalin rodeó sus cuerpos con un brazo para atraerle junto a él hasta que sus dos erecciones se encontraron. Entonces las agarró unidas y las masajeó de arriba abajo a la vez. Ori gimió en su beso cuando su pequeño miembro se vio envuelto en esa mano callosa frotándose contra la enorme circunferencia tatuada de su marido. Incluso podía sentir el pesado anillo de metal del glande restregándose contra su estómago. Dwalin siguió masturbándole mientras le besaba hasta que tras varios minutos cortó el beso mordiéndole suavemente el labio antes de separarse. Llevó su mano libre al rostro de Ori y le dejó apoyar la cabeza en esta para que así pudiera acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Lo… lo siento… — susurró el pequeño. Dwalin le silenció con un siseo bajo e incrementó un poco la velocidad de su mano sobre sus erecciones. Ori sintió un escalofrío y suspiró de placer, relajándose.

— Quiero que me sientas, muchacho.

— Te siento— jadeó sin voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? — Ori se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzado antes de responder muy bajo:

— Quiero ser tuyo… unirme a ti…  — Dwalin sonrió sin dejar de mover el pulgar por su mejilla.

— Yo quiero lo mismo— Ori volvió a mostrarse más tenso.

—Pero… yo he leído que… yo… tú… —Dwalin posó su pulgar en sus labios unos segundos para detener el chapoteo de palabras sueltas.

— Dilo.

— Pero…

— Sólo dilo.

— Yo… he leído que debo ser yo el que me entregue a ti no… al revés… — su voz fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que se perdió totalmente. Dwalin hizo una mueca, molesto.

— Ese libro que has leído ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

— Dori— dijo sin dudar.

— ¿Y eran de dos enanos o de un enano y una enana?

— Un enano y… — no terminó la frase, mirando hacia otro lado. Dwalin suspiró, no había sido tan paciente en su vida. Maldijo por lo bajo, obviamente Dori habría intentado ahuyentar cualquier idea de Ori con respecto a casarse con él intentando coaccionarle para que buscara a una enana dulce e inocente en vez de a un sucio y viejo guerrero… Ori se merecía a alguien tan inocente como él mismo… y él no lo era.

— Escúchame, la unión entre enanos no es una lucha por quien va a ser el dominante o el pasivo en la relación. Es una unión sagrada, algo que nos damos el uno al otro… — le acarició el lado del ojo disfrutando como lo medio cerraba por el contacto—… mírate, eres tan valiente pero tan puro… Ori, somos iguales aquí en nuestro lecho. No quiero compartirlo con una enana ni con un ser inferior porque no te veo como tal… maldita sea, muchacho, eres más de lo que yo jamás seré… Eres inocente en todos los sentidos, yo no. Por eso quiero entregarme a ti, algo que yo jamás he hecho, antes de tomarte a ti. Quiero pertenecerte, mi enano, mi amor, mi uno, porque sólo así tendré la valía suficiente como para poder reclamarte… no valgo nada sin  tu pureza, pequeño. Sólo soy una cascara vacía y…. rayos, tú eres el único capaz de llenarla.

Se inclinó con cuidado para besar una diminuta lágrima que se había escapado de una de esas enormes avellanas. Ori abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de decir nada, se había quedado totalmente sin habla. Dwalin le miró con cariño, totalmente ensimismado por su amor.

— Déjame pertenecerte, mi uno — dicho esto lo beso. Ori gimió cuando sus bocas chocaron con pasión. La mano de Dwalin intensificó su fuerza e intensidad. Tan distraído estaba el pequeño enano que no se dio cuenta de cómo Dwalin se había hecho con el control y había acabado a horcajadas de nuevo sobre él pero sin dejar de besarle con ardor.

Finalmente rompieron el beso y Dwalin agarró ambas erecciones, acariciándolas a la vez, frotándolas juntas.

— ¿Preparado? — le preguntó. Ori negó apartando la mirada antes de plantarle cara.

— Pero confío en ti.

Dwalin se hundió ante sus palabras, su pecho estaba henchido de orgullo. Su Ori, su pequeño escriba de nuevo mostraba más fortaleza que ningún otro enano. Cuando su gente le llamó a la batalla él fue y luchó a todos los peligros aunque su única compañía fueron doce enanos, un mago algo falto de salud mental y un pequeño hobbit. Sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó mejor dejando a Ori preparado justo debajo de él. Acarició su pecho y su estómago mientras se recolocaba. Clavó su mirada en sus ojos castaños cuando, poco a poco, fue descendiendo sobre él. Los ojos de Ori se abrieron al máximo cuando la presión comenzó a rodearle, aferró con fuerza las sábanas a sus lados con el cuerpo tenso por el placer. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus pulsaciones eran puro caos. La preparación había sido más que suficiente ya que apenas le costó unos segundos estar totalmente sentado sobre su marido. Volvió a acariciarle el torso notando lo tenso que estaba y la fuerza que estaba realizando para impedir venirse en ese instante. Sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como las sábanas que aferraba. Dwalin los frotó con los pulgares y estos se relajaron lo suficiente para soltar la tela y entonces el enano guerrero llevó las pequeñas manos a sus caderas.

— Deberías verte en estos momentos, muchacho… — susurró— eres perfecto.

Ori enrojeció y se llevó un brazo a la cara para cubrírsela con vergüenza.

— No digas cosas así… — Dwalin soltó una risotada ronca. Ori estaba dentro de él, delgado y pequeño pero duro y húmedo.  

— Voy a moverme— dicho esto se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas. Ori abrió mucho los ojos y la boca a punto de soltar una exclamación pero entonces Dwalin descendió de un rápido movimiento y Ori gritó.

— ¡No! ¡Ah! — Arqueó la espalda clavando las uñas en su curtida piel, jadeando. Dwalin no se detuvo ahí y volvió a arremeter contra él. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos de puro placer. Ori era incapaz de mantenerse quieto y se retorcía sin control. Un fuerte color burdeos iluminaba su piel desde los hombros hasta la punta de las orejas y su flequillo estaba húmedo y totalmente pegado a la frente.

— Deten… — gimió Ori. Sus manos intentaban detener el movimiento de Dwalin inútilmente; ni con toda su fuerza podía detener al enorme enano—. Por… favor… no puedo… no puedo… voy a… por favor… — sollozó, le costaba respirar, casi le era imposible. Dwalin sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

— Vente, no luches contra ello.

— No… por favor… ah… — apretó los puños mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar su llegada.

Dwalin gruñó por su terquedad y aumentó tanto la velocidad que Ori acabó gritando por su orgasmo, retorciéndose con la espalda arqueada y las caderas alzadas. Dwalin notó como el pequeño miembro se tensaba dentro de él. Sintió como su alma se limpiaba y como su espíritu se inflaba de dicha. Ori le había marcado, pertenecía a ese pequeño enano que gimoteaba debajo de él, tan puro pero valiente. Acababa de llevarse parte de su inocencia y aún era la criatura más simple e ingenua, más dulce, que conocía. Apretó la mandíbula incapaz de aguantar todo el torrente de emociones y se inclinó para besar a su tembloroso marido. Ori respondió como pudo con sus músculos sacudiéndose por los últimos resquicios de su clímax.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S… — jadeo—…Sí…— tragó saliva recuperando el aliento y envolvió su cabeza entre sus brazos cuando su mente volvió en sí y fue consciente de lo que había hecho—. Lo siento… no pude evitarlo, lo siento mucho…

Dwalin le silenció con un beso bastante abusivo, callándole.

— Si pides perdón otra vez no me hago responsable…

— Pero tú no… los sie…— cerró la boca con un chasquido audible, aun rojo por la vergüenza.

— Aun queda mucha noche. Pienso tomarme mi tiempo en hacerte mío.

Ori sonrió feliz e inocente pero soltó un jadeo cuando Dwalin se bajó de su regazo y su decreciente erección salió de su interior. Dwalin se tumbó a su lado disimulando una pequeña mueca y le acarició el estomago con suavidad. El pequeño escriba ronroneo plácidamente pegando la cabeza a su hombro, frotándose contra él. En uno de los movimientos su muslo se encontró con la caliente semi erección de su marido y Ori no tardó en esconderse y encogerse sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Podría yo…? Dwalin quiero intentar lo que hiciste antes— soltó de una vez con voz aguda sabiendo que a su marido le gustaba más que lo dijera todo de una vez.

— Específica — murmuró tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de acariciarle el torso aterciopelado.

— Quiero… me gustaría, quiero decir… Si no te importa querría también usar mi lengua… en ti… mi boca, es decir yo… — se calló cuando repentinamente Dwalin abrió los ojos deteniendo sus caricias y los clavó en los suyos, sorprendido. Ori bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero la volvió a subir cuando el pulgar de su marido le acarició repetidas veces el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo, como si se imaginara lo que esa boca podría hacer sobre él. Ori tragó saliva y le echó valor sacando levemente su lengua y humedeciendo su dedo. Los ojos de Dwalin se dilataron por el placer y exhaló por la nariz fuertemente.

— ¿Estás preparado para seguir?— preguntó con voz opaca. Que Ori quisiera, no, que le pidiera eso le había enloquecido ¿Qué sí quería esa boca sobre su polla? ¿Dónde debía firmar? Ni en mil años se imaginó tal oportunidad. Se lo habían hecho otras veces, incontables, de distinto sexo y varios rangos de edades pero esta vez era especial. No había significado nada con ninguno… pero este era Ori.

—Sí, quiero seguir.

Dwalin se incorporó para tumbarse apoyado en las almohadas y en el cabecero de la cama con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, esperando a Ori. Ori le siguió y gateó hasta llegar a él pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba su hermano. Este estaba con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una clara mueca de apretar la mandíbula, Bilbo se removió incómodo nervioso porque hiciera algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse, incluso Thorin estaba vigilándole de cerca. Pero, para sorpresa de todos –menos Dwalin y Balin que no le miraban- Nori asintió decidido. El nerviosismo de Ori se redujo y se encogió de hombros felizmente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Dwalin. A pesar de su falta de excitación al principio, la oferta de Ori parecía haber despertado algo en Dwalin y ahora su erección estaba casi totalmente dura.

Tras un vistazo a su marido donde este le dio su consentimiento con una sonrisa ladeada y una afirmación, Ori se inclinó y cogió su miembro entre sus manos. Lo acarició de arriba abajo lentamente disfrutando de cómo se endurecía más y más entre sus dedos y para hacerse a la idea de que tendría que llevar el máximo que pudiera en su boca. Estaba preocupado por no haberlo hecho nunca. Tragó saliva y se mordió con indecisión el labio inferior pero no detuvo el movimiento ni apartó la vista de la maravilla que había frente a él. Los tatuajes eran oscuros pero se les notaba antigüedad, recorrían toda su erección al igual que los de sus brazos y el piercing en la punta era algo digno de verse. También parecía antiguo por su cicatrización pero era grande y pesado con una gran bola con relieves curvos.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó Dwalin. Ori dio un brinco por la sorpresa y le miró con las mejillas rojas pero negando.

— No… me gusta mucho… sólo es que quería contem… mirarl… yo… no sabía cómo empezar — mintió. Sería vergonzoso decir que no había empezado aun porque se había quedado anonadado de la decoración del enorme miembro de su marido.

— Tómatelo con calma.

Ori asintió y finalmente se decidió. Con algo de cuidado sacó la lengua y lamió la punta justo a un lado del piercing. Dwalin gruñó por lo bajo, un ruido ronco procedente de su garganta, eso le motivó a continuar y siguió lamiendo de arriba abajo toda la circunferencia. Era tan ancha que ni siquiera cabía en su boca ni llegaba a cerrar su puño alrededor de ella. Succionó de allí para allá, saboreó y degustó. Cuando se hizo más atrevido recorrió con la punta de su lengua todas las marcas del tatuaje hasta finalmente llegar al hinchado y rojo glande. Una vez ahí se decidió por jugar con el piercing y lo lamió, mordisqueó e incluso tiró de él con suavidad sacando pequeños gruñidos y respiraciones descompasadas de su marido.

Dwalin tanteó con sus manos hasta llegar al bote de aceite y lo cogió.

— Ori, pon tus caderas aquí. Tengo que prepararte.

Ori obedeció algo aprensivo pero pronto estuvo con su cuerpo totalmente estirado hacia Dwalin, de costado y con su cabeza aún entre las piernas del guerrero.

—Puedes seguir cuanto quieras — abrió la botella y echó una gran porción de aceite en sus dedos y los frotó para calentar la sustancia antes de llevar su mano a las nalgas de Ori—. Voy a empezar, si sientes cualquier dolor no lo escondas.

Dicho esto acarició su fruncida entrada con uno de sus dedos, Ori se tensó, pero volcó toda su atención y consciencia a su propio trabajo dejando que Dwalin se encargara de todo. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Cuando el primer dedo comenzó a introducirse en él se resistió levemente, molesto por la intromisión pero en vez de dejar que eso le superara le puso más ansias a su propio trabajo. A medida que más y más se acostumbraba más se atrevía a hacer hasta que pronto se atrevió a averiguar cuánto sería capaz de sumergir en su boca y una vez cogido el ritmo comenzó con un vaivén ayudado por sus manos. Introducía la punta en su boca y se deslizaba lo máximo que podía hasta notar el piercing chocando contra su garganta y entonces succionaba mientras lo sacaba y se hacía con el piercing entre sus dientes tirando de él con cuidado. Poco a poco su dormida erección, agotada por el ejercicio anterior, se fue alzando por las caricias de su marido y por el hecho de que él se encontraba ahora mismo dándole placer y lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba, se podría pasar horas tragando y saboreando su dureza. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que Dwalin ya le había introducido el segundo dedo y arremetía contra él con suavidad, dilatándole y estirándole. Usando de vez en vez más aceite para mejorar el deslizamiento.

Cuando fue a meter el tercer dedo Ori dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Dwalin alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — Ori succionó su miembro hasta el final y lo soltó con un sonoro y –según algunos presentes- desagradable _¡Pop!_

— No… sólo un poco…

— Abre las piernas— dijo cogiendo más aceite. Se untó más en los dedos y usó su otra mano untada para masturbar al nuevamente excitado Ori. Atacó sin piedad ambos lados y Ori se volvió loco de placer pero con una genial idea en mente.

— ¿Me puedes pasar el aceite? — Dwalin alzó una ceja pero se la tendió. Con dedos temblorosos se echó un poco en la mano y se la devolvió. Entonces la extendió por toda la erección tatuada y volvió a su tarea de lamerla y chuparla usando sus manos resbaladizas como ayuda.

Eso pareció enloquecer a Dwalin pues sus dedos se movieron con más ímpetu y ganas, su otra mano le masturbaba a la vez lo que hacía que Ori reaccionara con más pasión en su labor.

Sin embargo su distracción le costó cara pues sin darse cuenta introdujo sin mucho cuidado un cuarto dedo y Ori siseó del dolor deteniendo todo movimiento.

— ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

— Sólo un poco… no sabía que ibas a usar otro dedo — contestó apretando la mandíbula. Dwalin gruñó molesto y sacó los dedos de un brusco gesto.

Ori se tensó preocupado e intentó volverse hacia él pero pronto las manos del guerrero estuvieron sobre sus caderas y las levantaron para subirle encima de él con sus piernas en cada uno de sus musculosos hombros.

— ¡Cuidado! ¿Qué vas a- ?— Ori gritó, gritó como jamás había gritado.

La lengua de Dwalin estaba lamiendo su entrada mientras que sus dedos seguían trabajando en abrirlo. Su miembro goteaba sobre el pecho de Dwalin sin que a este le importara. Ori intentó devolverle el gesto pero cada musculo que movía se crispaba de placer. Dwalin lamiendo su agujero, mordiendo sus glúteos y abriéndolos para que su boca pudiera llegar mejor a él con su barba haciéndole cosquillas en sus testículos.

— Para… me vengo ¡me vengo!— esta vez Dwalin se lo impidió otra vez pellizcándole la base.

— No te vendrás hasta que yo no quiera— gruñó con tono peligroso. Se enderezó unos segundos abriendo la mesilla de noche, haciendo que Ori tuviera que aferrarse con fuerza para no caerse, y sacó una bolsa de tela con un cordel. Lo dejó caer a un lado y sacó una argolla de metal colocándola en su base. Ori siseó por el frio repentino.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dwalin?— volvió a gritar cuando su marido volvió a su tarea de estirarle. Él también hizo el intento pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente sedado por el placer. Lo peor era cuando este crecía de tal modo que parecía estar a punto de venirse pero el anillo de su base se lo impedía y quedaba varios minutos atrapado en esa horrible sensación de no poder venirse hasta que Dwalin le dejaba relajarse para volver a llevarle al cielo segundos después.

Ori había quedado totalmente inmóvil a excepción de los temblores y espasmos, ni si quiera tenía fuerza para agarrar las sábanas o poder usar su boca. Estaba allí tumbado sobre Dwalin con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus muslos y su erección apoyada en su mejilla humedeciéndola con los restos de su saliva y el pre-semen que goteaba resbalando por el anillo de metal. Él seguía felizmente jugando con su agujero estirándolo al máximo para poder introducir mejor su lengua o sus dedos, acariciando sus paredes internas con deleite. Ori sollozaba y tenía los ojos humedecidos, luchando por respirar por culpa de la difícil postura y los mimos recibidos.

— Ya está, no aguanto más… Por favor… por favor

— Llevas listo desde hace rato ya — soltó Dwalin con una burla abriendo sus nalgas—. Tendrías que ver cómo estás aquí —mordió de nuevo sus glúteos dejando otra roja y sangrante marca que luego limpió con un lametazo—. Creo que soy capaz de meter todo el puño.

Acarició con cuatro dedos el dilatado orificio jugando a meter la yema de dos o tres dedos. Ori lloriqueó indefenso y necesitado.

— Entonces, si estoy listo, vamos. Te deseo, Dwalin, te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo — gritó con la voz rota por el esfuerzo incapaz de acallarse. Las burlas de Dwalin se cortaron abruptamente. Como si Ori apenas pesara, lo bajó de encima de él y lo tumbó en la cama, recostado en las enormes almohadas de algodón. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y dejó que le rodeara la cintura con ellas. Ori jamás pensó que vería tanto amor saliendo de esos oscuros ojos azules.

— Repítelo — pidió en un susurro—. Dilo y no me contendré; cumpliré cada palabra que digas.

Ori jadeó aun luchando por respirar. Tenía la garganta seca y una erección furiosa entre sus piernas que ahora frotaba indecentemente con la de su amante.

— Te quiero… — se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró hacia las sombras donde se escondía Nori, nervioso, indeciso. Dwalin le cogió del mentón y le obligó a recolocarse con cuidado. Eso le animó a seguir —… te quiero y te deseo, no sé desde hace cuanto así que por amor a Mahal… por favor, he esperado mucho tiempo por esto y no aguanto más.

— Ori… — Dwalin hizo una mueca. Sabía los sentimientos que Ori quería expresar y deseó que ojalá él también tuviera tanto valor como para expresarlo con palabras, que ojalá supiera como decírselos—. Me has hecho tuyo y yo voy a hacerte mío ahora mismo.

Desató con un juego rápido de dedos el anillo de su miembro y lo dejó libre de atadura. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus caderas y las alzó para mejorar la postura e hizo algo sorprendente; miró por encima de su hombro.

 

Todos los presentes se volvieron a quien Dwalin estaba buscando. El ojo de todas las miradas se clavó en Nori. Había dejado su actitud calmada y estaba sentado en el sillón totalmente tenso. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, ante la sorpresa de todos los testigos, Nori asintió. Sólo bastó eso para que el guerrero se relajara y volviera su atención a su marido.

 

Dwalin sostuvo su miembro con la otra mano y lo acercó a su entrada. Hizo una mueca cuando la estrechez de Ori hizo presión en su anillo genital. Apretó los dientes y escuchó gemir a Ori cuando, tras varios segundos, la cabeza ya estuvo totalmente dentro. Relajó a Ori acariciándole el estómago.

—Humg… — gruñó el joven escriba.

— Poco a poco— susurró Dwalin. Lenta, muy lentamente, fue abriéndose paso hasta quedar totalmente enfundado en su cuerpo. La base de su miembro chocando con sus nalgas pálidas y llenas de mordiscos. Se retiró lentamente y le propinó una suave embestida para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Ori suspiró por el calambrazo de placer. Pensaba que ser poseído por Dwalin iba a ser casi imposible soportar, que iba a ser doloroso pero le había dilatado y preparado tan bien que ni si quiera el piercing le había supuesto ningún problema.

>>— ¿Todo bien? — Ori asintió—. ¿Preparado? — sus ojos almendrados brillaron con fuerza y coraje.

— Sí, hazme tuyo.

Dwalin se inclinó para besarle agarrándole las caderas y arremetió contra él en duras y potentes envestidas. Ori no tardó en gritar en su beso, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros. Pronto se quedaron sin aire y se separaron para respirar. Dwalin aprovechó esto para torturar su cuello con chupetones y mordiscos, lamiéndolo hasta saborear el hierro de sus venas.

— No… — jadeó sin aliento — no— volvió a maldecir. Ori sufrió una fuerte sacudida eléctrica y su cuerpo se sacudió por el orgasmo que le pilló por sorpresa. Abrazó a su marido jadeando en su cuello y corriéndose entre los dos cuerpos.

Dwalin se rió y le besó la sien.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, muy, muy bien.

— Dwalin…

— Aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco. Te lo prometo.

— Sí… sí, sólo sigue…

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y le besó la otra antes de continuar. Dwalin se incorporó y miró hacia abajo donde sus cuerpos se unían. No existía cosa más excitante que ver como su tatuado miembro profanaba esa dulce entrada. La erección de Ori estaba medio dura y rodeada de marcas de sus dientes y en su estómago podía ver el charco blanquecino de su última eyaculación. Aumentó el ritmo extasiado por la visión. Ori evitó soltar en voz alta un quejido cuando el pesado anillo de metal volvió a empujar con saña en su nudo de nervios sin que aun se hubiera recuperado de su anterior orgasmo. Apretó la mandíbula y se dejó llevar por esa fuerza, ese fuego, gemía, gemía y gritaba. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo era consciente de su marido dentro de él, de su miembro duro y grande y de su anillo. Mahal bendiga ese anillo.

Dwalin se incorporó hasta casi quedar de pie en la cama y descendió impulsado por el lecho mullido y el cuerpo de Ori. Esta postura hacia que cada golpe diera exacto y con fuerza dentro de él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas y dejó los ojos en blanco, medio cerrados y la boca en una O permanente, gimiendo y gritando, todo su cuerpo estaba rojo y cubierto de sudor. Ahora mismo no había nadie allí con ellos, sólo Dwalin y él, sólo ese fuego, ese placer… gritó hasta que sus pulmones se agrietaron del esfuerzo y entonces ya no fue consciente de nada más. Su marido se detuvo lo justo y necesario para pellizcar, morder y lamer sus pezones, su cuello, sus labios... Todo su cuerpo escocía por las múltiples heridas pero la sensación que superaba a todas estas era ese anillo enorme en sus entrañas. Dwalin parecía absolutamente decidido a dejar la huella de los relieves del metal grabado en las paredes de su interior.

A lo largo de toda la noche su mente nublada recogía recuerdos de cómo habían cambiado de postura, frases sueltas dichas en su oído, también había escuchado a Dwalin gruñir e incluso jadear en alguna ocasión. Pero no supo cuanto tiempo pasó ni cuantas veces se vino sobre el cuerpo de su marido, sobre el suyo o entre los dos. También recuerda sus lágrimas de placer saliendo de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas, Dwalin también había limpiado con la lengua, o con el pulgar, gotas de agua dulce que salía de sus labios entrecerrados.

 

Thorin apretó la mano de Bilbo y este levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos claros fijos en él. Tras captar su atención miró hacia donde estaba la pareja e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que mirara hacia allá. Todos los testigos estaban mirando.

Dwalin parecía ya por fin a punto de terminar. Bilbo frunció el ceño. Cuando Ori le había tomado Thorin también le indicó que debía mirar cuando llegó el final. Quizás en la tradición enana el testigo debía asegurarse que la unión era verdadera y completa. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse las ideas de la mente y obedeció a su rey y amante. Tragó saliva y miró a la pareja de recién casados.

 

Los bordes de sus ojos se volvieron oscuros cuando los movimientos de Dwalin se hicieron más profundos, dominantes y erráticos. No sabía en qué postura estaba, ni si quiera le importaba, sólo que su cuerpo estaba a escasos segundos de llegar al clima otra vez. Y no se equivocaba; justo cuando Dwalin dio la última y más violenta de sus envestidas Ori abrió la boca en un mudo gemido mientras se tensaba con el último de sus orgasmos. Pocas gotas transparentes fueron lo único que su cansado cuerpo consiguió expulsar pero cayeron sobre su cuerpo húmedo y caliente por el sudor y las continuas eyaculaciones. Sin embargo cuando sintió a Dwalin tensarse encima de él y como su miembro se sacudía llegando en su interior se sintió morir de felicidad y sonrió dejando que las últimas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Dwalin le estaba marcando, ya era suyo, notaba su venida llenándole por dentro, empapándole, marcándole.... El enano del que se había enamorado durante su viaje, el que le había protegido y al que había protegido… La enorme cabeza tatuada cayó sobre su pecho y él, como pudo, rodeó el cuello con sus temblorosos y deshuesados brazos susurrándole en el oído palabras de amor mientras le abrazaba durante su venida, su marca, su señal de reclamación para el resto de los enanos y del mundo.

Dwalin se quedó varios segundos ahí, aguantando el peso sobre los codos y con Ori aferrado a él. El sudor le resbalaba por la nariz y los brazos, estaba exhausto pero sabía que esta experiencia sería algo memorable para Ori. Le había visto desmayarse en más de un momento después de uno de sus orgasmos, se había detenido lo suficiente como para murmurarle palabras de aliento y esperar a que se recuperara pero por mucho que quisiera parar sabía que no podía. La unión debía ser realizada. Se maldijo e intentó darse prisa, lo intentó con todas sus ganas, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba tomando a su marido Ori, no podía evitar querer aguantar el máximo posible dentro de él, con su calor, se sentía tan protegido… ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

Cuando terminó sintió la presión del cansancio caer sobre él. No era tan joven como antes y se cansaba con más facilidad. Se maldijo por su egoísmo pero al sentir esos brazos rodeándole toda su ira desapareció y se dejó abrazar por su marido. Sin embargo al escucharle susurrar en su oído tales palabras de amor no pudo controlarse y se rompió. Ori era tan perfecto, tan puro, no había hecho jamás daño a nadie, no había enfrentado a ningún ser con un hacha con intención de atacar. Su cuerpo, su espíritu, su ser, era todo pureza y dulzura. Inocencia, inocencia que él había arrebatado. Le daba igual que Ori hubiera aceptado, ahora veía bien el porqué su familia se había negado a su unión y se odió aun más cuando decidió que eso no le importaba, que Ori era suyo y que egoísta y retorcidamente lo iba a mantener le daba igual que opinión tuviera. Era suyo y él era de él.

Besó su estómago sintiendo la quemazón de las lágrimas en la garganta. Amaba a Ori. Y no sabía cómo decírselo. Jamás sabría cómo decir todo lo que él le estaba diciendo. Levantó la cabeza sin apartarse del abrazo y miró a Ori a los ojos. Casi suelta un sollozo al ver esos ojazos canelas mirándoles con tal reverencia, como si fuera algo mágico y sagrado. Sonrió como pudo y besó su cuello allí donde aún quedaba una parcela de piel blanca y sin marcar. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba se incorporó entre sus piernas y le agarró en brazos. Se sentó como pudo, aun unido a su marido íntimamente, y se recostó contra las almohadas y el cabecero.

— Mi amor — le susurró. Ori le sonrió algo cansado por el ejercicio y el cambio de postura. Su miembro fue volviéndose blando y resbalándose hasta salir suavemente del agujero hinchado y de un fuerte color rojo.

Ori dio un último jadeo cuando el metal pesado rozó sus sensibles paredes y de repente sus muslos se vieron humedecidos por la semilla que escapaba de su cuerpo. Pensaba que esto le llegaría a molestar de un modo u otro… pero no, era perfecto, era de Dwalin. Su marido y enano para toda la eternidad, incluso para los enormes salones de Mahal.

— No sabes lo que significas para mí, muchacho —murmuró en su pelo, besándole la cabeza. Esperó unos segundos por alguna respuesta pero Ori ya se había desmayado sobre él con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios. Dwalin también sonrió y lo abrazó cálidamente dejándole dormir sobre él. Le daba igual lo sucios que estuvieran, sólo quería dormir por primera vez junto a su marido.

 

Bilbo vio como de repente Balin se levantó del sillón y con pasos ligeros e insonoros salió de la habitación. Nori le imitó segundos después. Thorin se quedó a su lado y ambos amigos cruzaron miradas. Dwalin agradecido y cansado y Thorin amistoso y complacido. Minutos después llegó Balin con un cazo de agua caliente y un trapo con Nori detrás llevando una gran capa de piel limpia. El anciano dejó el cuenco a un lado y Dwalin lo cogió y escurrió para lavar a Ori por encima, lo justo para que no se despertara pero no durmiera demasiado sucio. Después lo volvió a humedecer y se limpió la cara de sudor antes de dejar la tela en su sitio. Nori extendió la piel a lo largo de la cama y ayudó a Dwalin a acomodar a Ori sobre él y a cubrirles para que ambos pudieran dormir tranquilamente. Al alejarse Balin ambos se quedaron hablando en murmullos silenciosos.

— Lo has hecho muy bien— le susurró Thorin a su lado. Bilbo evitó la mirada, aun avergonzado.

— No sabía que debíamos mirar cuando… terminaran…

— En realidad la tradición es verlos cuando se unen y cuando termina esa unión. Por si hay quien no los realiza— dio un fuerte suspiro y sonrió con orgullo—. Pero ellos se aman tanto que era obvio que eso no era necesario, sólo ver como finalmente estaban unidos.

— Ya podemos irnos— susurró Nori detrás de ellos. Balin se asomó a la puerta llamando a Thorin y el rey fue hacia él dejando atrás a los otros dos. Bilbo se tensó un poco ante la presencia del hermano del enano que hasta hace varios minutos había visto en pleno acto.

— Has sido muy bonito de tu parte— le dijo cabizbajo. Nori alzó una ceja sin saber a lo que el hobbit se refería—. Quiero decir, sé que Dori y tú no estabais muy de acuerdo en esto. Es muy bonito de tu parte que hayas accedido a la invitación de tu hermano para venir como testigo a pesar de que tendrías que verle… bueno…

— Ori no me lo pidió— Bilbo se congeló en su sitio y miró al enano boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Ori no me lo pidió. Fue Dwalin.

— ¿Dwalin? ¿Por qué?

— Mirales—. Nori agarró a Bilbo antes de salir por la puerta y le obligó a girarse. Se encontraron de frente con la cama de Dwalin y Ori. Ori estaba profundamente dormido apoyado en el pecho de su marido y Dwalin  le miraba con el rostro cargado de somnolencia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar, negándose a perderse tal espectáculo por algo tan irrelevante como el sueño—. Es obvio que son parejas de alma. Sin embargo no sé a qué juega Mahal para haberlos creado tan diferentes. Este es un momento muy especial para ellos y Dwalin estaba asustado de hacer algo mal. Ori jamás nos lo hubiera pedido así que Dwalin me lo pidió a mí porque así Ori se sentiría más tranquilo y yo podría vigilarles… él no confía en sí mismo, fui su mejor opción.

“Mejor que Dori sin duda” pensó Bilbo al recordar cómo había estado el enano en la cena.

— Así que vino a hablar conmigo una tarde… ni hay que añadir que Ori se enfadó bastante porque Dwalin no había elegido a su testigo libremente y me había elegido a mí, así que él eligió a Balin… Dudo mucho que pudiera haber elegido a otro que hubiera hecho más feliz a su marido… Además… — su cara seria se volvió una sonrisa zorruna mientras salía por la puerta— jamás me hubiera perdido el ver a mi pequeño hermanito siendo el dominante de Dwalin… Mañana esto se sabrá hasta en Dale.

Terminó de hablar cuando salieron al pasillo que daba al salón. Bilbo se detuvo con Balin y Thorin pero Nori se marchó por la puerta soltando una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— preguntó a Thorin. El rey asintió rodeándole la cintura cuando llegó a su altura.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto — respondió Balin—. Es mejor dejar a la pareja descansar. Dwalin me ha dicho que le excusemos por su ausencia.

Fue el primero en salir dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él para que los dos últimos abandonaran la casa. La pareja lo hizo junta a unos centímetros el uno del otro. Balin se despidió con una pequeña reverencia tras cerrar la puerta de la casa y se marchó.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— No sé si “gustado” es la palabra que yo usaría…. Pero ha sido muy interesante a nivel cultural— Thorin asintió con agrado.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— La verdad es que sí, varias ¿Todos los enanos tienen… ya sabes piercings y tatuajes?

— Sobre todos los guerreros — dijo evitando descaradamente la pregunta. Era obvio que a pesar de ser un rey _ÉL_ también era guerrero.

— ¿Y son siempre así de… efusivos? — Thorin se encogió de hombros.

— Somos una raza fuerte y orgullosa, no debemos quedar en ridículo y tenemos un gran lívido. Somos amantes apasionados.

Bilbo guardó silencio unos segundos pensando en cómo debería plantear su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Es normal que… ya sabes, que haya un intercambio en la dominancia?

— Los enanos nos emparejamos muchas veces con otros enanos por la falta de hembras. Y lo más normal sería que, siendo ambos enanos fuertes y orgullosos, ambos estén en una relación igualitaria. No uno superior al otro. Dwalin sólo estaba dejando caer que su marido es igual o más importante que él… créeme, dudo mucho que Dwalin hubiera dejado a cualquiera que no se lo mereciera.

— Y si… si nosotros algún día… ¿también tendré que hacerlo? No soy un enano.

— Irrelevante, serías mi marido. Por supuesto que tendrías— dijo Thorin con una voz que no permitía disputa.

— Pero también tendríamos que tener testigos ¿no? ¿Los elegimos nosotros? — ahora el rey sí que parecía incómodo.

— Al ser yo el rey mi ceremonia sería más pública que privada…

— ¿Cómo que más pública que privada? Thorin ¿de qué hablas? ¡Thorin!

Esa misma noche la mitad de la montaña se despertó por culpa de un _“¡¿Qué?!”_ agudo y estridente que recorrió toda Erebor  desde sus cimientos a su pico nevado.

 

Fin


End file.
